


On Amanda's Death

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Elise Deal, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek contemplates his beloved wife's death.</p><p>Written by Elise Deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Amanda's Death

On Amanda's Death

By Elise

 

You grieve with me? No, Spock. You cannot grieve with me. You knew her not as I, my son. Amanda! She was life to me. All hope, all dreams to me. 

 

Forgive me, Spock. I must control myself. Your father is not lost, not entirely, not yet. He still retains, in part, his Vulcan training. Can you not forgive my lapse? I shall control it. 

 

Spock, my son, I must reveal to you my sin. I am not Vulcan, not if "Vulcan" means I cannot love my wife. I need her! Must I tell you? Need I tell you? Soon I'll die. I will not take another wife. 

 

You know I will expect you to follow Vulcan's ways. You must become ambassador and take my place. I am to die, my son. Without Amanda, life is naught. Now go, my son. I do not wish for you to see me die. 

 

And, Spock, I love you, too.


End file.
